Dollies
Dollies ♥ Darkness is all David riechmen remembered before he woke up next to a limp and lifeless body that layed before him. He got up and carried the slightly mangled body into his basement where it smelled and blood was in a few corners here and there. There was a table with a black cloth covered over it as it appeared something was under it ,it looked like a body was under it. There where hooks hanging from chains that where on the ceiling, he hung the body on the hook by the back as he stripped the dead being. He took the black cloth off the body as there was a nude, what seemed like a little girl with stitches and other patches of skin stitched onto her body. Her face was two different skin colors one patch of skin was a dark tan that was separated from the rest of her cute little face with stitches. The only parts that where whole where her head and torso what seemed like her limbs to be chopped off. She had stitches across her neck since David slit the girls throat. On her pelvis there where stitches and in a bucket there where her , stomach, bladder, and her whom that have been gutted out of her system. Her hair was a beautiful straight dirty blonde color that reached down to her mid back, her bangs covered her right eye. David grabbed a meat cleaver from a workbench in the corner of the room and he started to chop off the dead little girls leg that was right above the knee. As it was completely off he started to do the same to the other leg. He picked up the two legs and set them next to his new and uncompleted creation. He went to an icebox that was at a wall and pulled out wrapped up small little body parts and set them next to the creation as well. He took out thread that was used for the stitches and unwrapped the cold body parts. He put a right thigh on the creations chopped off upper thigh and started to stitch it together. He did the same with the rest of the body until he was finished. " one more thing " David mumbled to himself shakingly. He went upstairs to a certain cabinet and pulled out a syringe that had an unknown fluid that was filled up in it. David went back downstairs as he smelled the stench of blood going back to his creation. He carefully placed the needle on the side of the head on his creation " this better work, just like HE said" he mumbled to himself putting the unknown liquid into the brain. His eyes lit up in excitement but nothing happened. He waited minutes even hours but nothing happened, he sighs both angerly and sadly. " that man, he lied to me" he frowns and went up to his room to sleep it off. Hours later he was waken up to the sounds of crashing downstairs. He jumped out of his bed and ran downstairs without turning on the lights, he spoke up " h-hello? Is there anyone in here?" He asked staying quiet for any sound or movement. There was movement behined him as he heard faint breathing that sounded like a little girl. " I'm h-here" she said sniffling sounding like she was crying. His eyes lit up and looked behined him seeing his creation only standing at around four feet. He kneeled down and hugged her gently " sshhhh it's okay my little princess " he smiles brushing the back of her hair. " wh-where am I?" She asked in her cute little innocent voice. " you're home, princess" he said with a smile hugging her a bit tighter as she hugged back. " what's my name, mister?" She said looking at him with her deep blue eyes. " you're name is Annalise, and please call me daddy if you like" he smiles looking at her. He gets up and goes into the bathroom and lights a candle looking for a towel to wrap her around in. The next day Annalise looked over David in curiosity " mister? Daddy?" She said concerned. He opened up his eyes slightly and smiled at her " hello Annalise " he said sitting up. She smiles like a little child " thank you for the clothes!" She said referring to the towel. He chuckles slightly " but Anna that's a towel " he said petting her head. She tilted her head in confusion " towel?" He nodded " yes a towel ,you wrap it around yourself when you're wet" she smiles " but when will I get my clothes?" She said looking at him with her shiny deep blue eyes. " I will today but you have to stay here while I get them, okay?" He smiles getting ready as he opened the curtains to let light in. He gives her a hug before leaving to buy the clothes. Annalise hummed and wondered around the house looking at the things that where in it. She wondered what place she was in before she met her papa. She retraced her steps and opened the door to the basement, the smell of blood made her want to throw up, but she couldn't she had no stomach. She was curious and went down the steps and looked around at the left over body parts and blood making her hum in curiosity. She poked a body part and giggles " this is funny" she said laughing a bit. She got bored instantly and went back up the stairs, closing the door behined her. Hours later David returned home with Annalise's new clothes " Annalise I'm home!" He said smiling as Annalise ran down the stairs hugging him " papa are my new clothes here?" She said exidedly. " yes they are, do you want to see them?" He said with a smile as she nods " yes please!" She jumped up and down. He pulled out a light grayish blue dress that had a small cloak that was a dark grey. She smiled and hugged them " I'll go try them on!" She said running to the bathroom but was instantly stopped by David " hold up you can wear it yet without your out underwear" he said with a nervous chuckle pulling out three pairs of plain white underwear. She smiled and takes them trying them on. Moments later she came out wearing the newly bought clothes. He smiles and pulls out pajamas that where just three night gowns " I bought them the same sizes of the dress you have on" he smiles rubbing the back of his neck nervously. She smiled and hugged her father " thank you I love them so much" he hugged her back with a smile. Months later David was acting very strange. He could help but think of the murders he has done to make his daughter, every thought that appeared in his mind her grew insane every time he thought of the flashing images. He wanted to hear more screams and wanted to see more blood, and during those months he redesingned the basement into a torture room. One night when he was walking home to see Annalise a man tried to mug him but David had snapped and hit him ,with a loose brick that was in the ground, straight in the head knocking him out. He dragged him all the way back home when Annalise was upstairs coloring. He tired the man up in the basement and splashed water in his face to wake him up " good morning princess" he said glaring at him. The man coughs out water and tries to focus on David " h-hey sorry m-man I didn't m-mean to do that" he said struggling in his bounds. David when over to his torture table to choose a weapon. He picked up a whip and smirks like an insane person " now where would you like to begin?" He chuckles darkly. The man struggles more as he was silenced with a slap across the face. David his him straight across the chest and the man screamed in pain tearing up. David started to laugh like a mad man whipping the man over and over again making him bleed. Annalise heard the laughs and screams and tilted her head to the side and decided to check out the situation. She quietly opened the basement door and closed it just as quiet watching the scene in fascination. She silently stood behined David making sure she can have a front row seat in the so called game she called it, but stayed back far enough making sure she wouldn't get hit by the whip. The man stared at Annalise frightened and yelled " HELP ME!!!!!" He screamed in pain. David stopped and looked behined him " uh th-this isn't what it looks like" he said as his voice was barely audible due to the crying in pain caused by the man. " papa, you are so mean!" She pouted and David's eyes widened about to tear up thinking she though he was a monster. Annalise's lips curls into an insane smile " I want to play this game too" she said tilting her head to the side as her blue eyes shone from the candles that where lit in the basement. He smirks and hand her the whip " go ahead Anna try it out" he said trading places with Annalise. She giggled like a little girl and took a swing and whipped the man straight across the face causing him to bleed " this game is fun!" She said cheerfully. The man cries and screams in pain as Annalise whipped him hard. Later on, the man died and Annalise was tired and went off to bed and David chopped the man up in tiny peices with his meat cleaver to feed to dogs. Some years went on and missing reports in the newspapers said " missing man or woman. They where last seen on their dates in 1902- 1914". Annalise hasn't grown since 1902 or aged. It was David's birthday and he went to a bar to meet up with a woman he met a few weeks ago. They have gone on dates and they where really into eachother. David hasnt been with Annalise for a while until one night. David came home and he brought home the woman named Brittany Holmes and introduced her to Annalise. She was scared at first but shrugged it off as a disorder, Annalise hated her and thought she had taken her papa away from him. " Annalise?!" Brittany yelled " yes Brittany?!?!" She yelled back looking out of her room. " your father is out maybe you would like to play a game?" She said walking up the stairs. Annalise looked up at her since she was so short. " yes please" she said with a cute giggle. Brittany smiles " what game would you like to play?" She asks " Dollies!" She chirps happily. Brittany smiles and heads downstairs as Anna pushes her down the stairs. Brittany cries in pain as she hit the floor, she looked up the stairs in fear. Anna ran down the stairs and grabs Brittany by the hair yanking it and starts slapping her across the face over and over again giggling. Brittany cries ' stop! Stop!' Or ' help me!!' But Annalise struggles drag her to the basement " you're my little ragdoll now! Isn't this fun playing this game of dollies?!?!" She smiles looking at her dragging her to a torture table. " n-no! This hurts! Really bad!!!" " Awww but I love playing this game! And we are going to play it!!!!" She said strapping her down to the table. Brittany struggles to try and get free as Anna held a scalpel and places it on Brittany's belly. " please don't do this!!! Don't you love your new mommy?!?!" She screams as her belly was being sliced open. Brittany cries in pain as Annalise gutted her alive placing her guts In a bucket. Brittany takes her last few breaths before dying as her soulless grey eyes stayed open. Once Annalise was done she filled her up with fluff that she had gotten from a pillow and sewed her belly shut. Annalise was un satisfied with what Brittany looked like " I want to have a dolly" she pouted and had an idea. She grabbed buttons, paint thread and make up. Annalise started to gouge out Brittany's eyes with a spoon and replaced them with buttons that where painted and polished with Brittany's eye color as blood poured out from the sockets and stitches ,She stitched Brittany's mouth to form a smile and blood dripped from the stitches and mouth, And finally she put on too much makeup on her to make her look like a doll. A few hours later David came home as the entire house was dark " girls? I'm home?" He said turning on some lights. He went up into his bedroom and he saw Brittany facing away from David sitting in a chair. " honey? Are you okay?" He said reaching a hand out for her touching her shoulder. She instantly fell down and David's eyes widened and he turned her to face him. He saw the horrid sight of Brittany and screamed in fear. Something hit him, he knew who had done this and he was in raged and then giggling came from behined him. " what the hell did you do to her?!?!?!" He yelled at Annalise getting up. Anna was really confused " but we where playing dollies" she said in her innocent voice. He then punched her straight in the face making her spit out blood. She started to cry as he dragged her into the basement and pushed her down the stairs as the wind was knocked out of her lungs and struggled to breathe. He quickly grabbed all weapons except for a pair of scissors that blended in well with the table of weapons. He ran up the stairs with the weapons and quickly locked the door as there was banging on the door as Annalise tried to escape ." daddy!!!" She screamed in cried " o-open the door, please!!!!" She hiccuped sniffling " SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! You're not my daughter!!!!! You're a monster!!!!!" He said crying. She froze up and started to walk down the basement steps and hid in a corner crying silently. " b-but d-daddy...I l-love you" she said hiccuping. Weeks past and Annalise was still in the basement crying but then she realized and started talking to herself as flashing images of her past kills and words came up into the girls head. " Brittany she was right......and I was right too..." She started to giggle insanely to herself " pain hurts....and I love seeing and hearing it, even experienceing it.....love is pain....and I'll love my daddy to peices!!!!!" She started to laugh insanely. She quickly searched the weapons table finding nothing until she found a pair of scissors. She wore her insane smile again and ran up the steps and starts to cut her way out through the door as David slept in his bed keeping the Brittany the doll. She slowly but surely made her way out of the door as her insane look faded. She slowly walked up the stairs and held the scissors tightly in her hand as she entered David's room. She stood next to him and raised the pair of scissors and giggled insanely stabbing David in the stomach a few times. His eyes widened and coughed up blood waking up, he saw Annalise and struggled to sit up and punch her away. She only laughs at the pain she received and got up looking at David with her deep blue insane eyes. He got up and stood up trying to walk away from her but , with all her might , kicked, punched and slapped him as hard as she could. " s-stop this p-please!" He yelled coughing up blood. " but papa do you not like my love?" Annaliese said stabbing him with scissors in her hand. He coughs out red thick crismon liquid as it runs down his mouth shaking his head 'no'. Anna frowned as she looks at her creater "fine, ill love this dolly til it dies" her insane look on her face grew terrifying and stabs him slowly and painfully to make sure he felt her love. She laughs like a maniac and does the same thing on what she did to Brittany and made them hold hands. She left a note saying 'love is pain, we both felt it, and we felt it until death did us part'. A teenage girl woke up from her bed late at night to her parents screaming. She was scared and waited in her room to make sure it was alright to check on her parents. After a while she stood out from her hiding spot passing a calendar that said ' March 14th 2010' and checked in her parents. " m-mom? D-dad?" She said as she could barely see them. She turned the lights on and she screamed in fright. She heard giggling behined her and turned to look who it was. It was Annalise as her hair was down to her ankles " Awww what's wrong?" She said in her innocent voice looking all cute and innocent. " y-you murdered my parents!!!!" She yelled holding back her cries and tears. She giggles a bit with insanity into it " Can we play a game?" She said wearing her terrifying insane look on her face. " w-what g-game?" She asked looking at Annalise in fear " the game is called dollies and we are going to play it!!!" She said stabbing the teen in the chest with her pair of scissors " and I've heard you've been a very bad dolly~ and I'll give you lots of MY love~" she said laughing like a maniac doing her work on the teen, turning her into a ragdoll.